


Picture Perfect

by Chancy_Lurking



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: It’s funny, is the thing, it really is. Or at least that’s how Eddie had justified it at the time.And it had made Buck smile and roll his eyes, annoyed-but-not when Eddie had showed it to everyone at the firehouse. It started out as a joke, but then it was just one of those things.(Eddie and Buck realize they have sort of been dating, haven't they?)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 457





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I almost hate how popular this ship is, but also, _I’m weak, y’all_.

It starts with a picture on Eddie’s phone.

Well—okay, more accurately, Eddie’s _awareness_ of it starts with the picture. He remembers making it his background just to tease Buck, months ago now, long past the point where he should’ve let the joke die and changed it back. It was a great photo, actually; an excuse to try out his new night mode camera and harass Buck all at once. Chris had fallen asleep during movie night, tucked firmly under Buck’s arm, glasses askew on his face. Buck hadn’t minded at all, lowered his voice enough to say he’d carry him to bed after the movie before promptly falling asleep himself.

With the room cast in the low light of a forgotten action movie, Eddie watched them—sleeping easily this time, safely beside each other—welling up with so much affection he couldn’t get the smile off his face. He took a picture for lack of anything better to do with his hands.

It’s funny, is the thing, it really is. Or at least that’s how Eddie had justified it at the time.

And it had made Buck smile and roll his eyes, annoyed-but-not when Eddie had showed it to everyone at the firehouse. It started out as a _joke_ , but then it was just one of those things.

Like how they spend most of their free evenings together and alternate paying for food, from single meals to trips for groceries. Like how Eddie’s kitchen has a lot of Buck’s favorites. Like how Buck is now one of Chris’ emergency contacts at school and knows almost all his medical information by heart. Like how Eddie knows all of Buck’s, too, right down to how often he should be taking his pills. Or how Eddie has a key to Buck’s apartment and a spare car key, too, mostly because Eddie had given him the same when he’d started watching Chris more frequently.

Or how Chris is currently at a sleepover and Buck still came over for dinner and a movie, same as always, sitting a cushion closer without Chris to make up the space—

“Eddie.”

“Yeah?” Eddie answers, too quickly, too sharp, like he’d been caught doing something worse than just staring. He starts to look away, but Buck is turning to catch his gaze already, otherwise gone completely still.

Buck watches him for long enough that Eddie’s skin is just about to start crawling before he takes a breath and looks vaguely towards his own feet, propped up on the coffee table. “Y’know, last time someone looked at me like that…” He finishes the sentence by looking at Eddie sidelong, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth.

Eddie rubs his eyes, chuckling. “Yeah, I, uh…” He takes a breath, feels the instinctual dismissive joke stalling in his lungs. The idea of shoving Buck and telling him to knock it off feeling off, _awful_ before he even does it. The truth lets him breathe much easier. “I think we might’ve skipped that part.”

That makes Buck look away.

Only for a second, though, because then he wipes a hand over his mouth and moves towards Eddie on the couch. He moves slowly, but unhesitatingly, looking Eddie in the eyes until they’re too close to do anything but kiss.

There’s something oddly familiar about it, even though they’ve never done anything like this before. It’s the boldness Eddie has come to expect from Buck, _everyone_ has come to expect from Buck, but the same gentleness Eddie only came to associate with him later. This kiss feels like Buck has been holding it, and all the feelings that came with it, for so long it’d gotten heavy and he’s glad to lay it on Eddie.

Eddie, likewise—bringing a steadying hand up to rest on Buck’s neck—is glad to have it laid on him.

Eventually, Buck pauses with his nose pressed right up alongside Eddie’s, sharing breath. The hand that had been resting politely on Eddie’s shoulder, tightens. “I… I cannot lose you two, Ed.”

Warmth spreads all down Eddie’s chest at the words, almost enough to entirely drown out the idea of he and Chris going through life without Buck ever again. “I haven’t been worried about that for a while, Buck,” he replies honestly, stroking his thumb along Buck’s jaw.

Buck pulls back some to look at him, but not enough to dislodge Eddie’s hand. “You’re my best friend and I…” his expression twists like he’s lost his words. “I adore you?” he settles on.

Eddie can’t help but laugh. “You’re my best friend and I adore you, too.” He strokes his hand up to cradle the back of Buck’s head, gently clears his throat. “I _also_ think we’re already dating.”

“We are dating, aren’t we?” Buck says, smiling now, too, even if he looks baffled.

“Buck, I have a key to your place and my son _loves_ you as much as you love him,” Eddie reminds him. “We’re _gross._ ”

“Jesus…” Buck says settling into the sofa so they’re pressed together all up one side. He chuckles, scratching his head. “Surprise, I like men?”

Eddie can’t quite help the way his eyebrows pop up at that. “Was that the first time you’ve kissed a man?”

Buck shakes his head, almost offended, even as he shrugs. “I mean, no, but before it was in a threeway, so it didn’t count.”

“Are you—? Oh my _God_ …” Abruptly, Eddie is laughing so hard he can’t breathe. He rocks over easily when Buck elbows him.

“What!”

“It’s not gay if it’s in a threeway?” Eddie exclaims. “ _Seriously_?”

Buck shrugs. “Hey, just take the complement, man, I _want_ to kiss you.”

Eddie is still laughing to himself, but shakes his head, full of fondness. “Kiss me, then, I’m right here.”

It’s not until a few shifts and adjustments later, Buck having made his way over so he’s knelt half over Eddie’s lap that they pause again. Buck’s lips are wonderfully red and he looks a little dazed even as he winces. “Just kissing for now?” he says awkwardly.

Buck’s complicated relationship with sex is no secret to Eddie and Eddie is also no stranger to going months without getting laid. “Of course,” he says, even though he’s half-hard, because it literally doesn’t matter at all to him as long as Buck stays. “Whatever we gotta do, Buck.”

“I know—” Buck looks embarrassed now. “I’m not copping out because you’re a _guy_ , ok? You gotta know it’s nothing like…” He trails off when Eddie leans for him, but kisses him like he still can’t quite help it.

“I know _you_ ,” Eddie says. “We both know there’s gonna be a lot to discuss.” He doesn’t even know how to _start_ navigating the discussion with Chris just yet, when that should even happen. “We can make it work as slow as we gotta, long as we stick together.”

The look on Buck’s face is so endearingly lost until he swallows. “I don’t know if anyone has ever trusted me like that.” He shakes his head and kisses Eddie before he can reply. “I’m gonna be good to you, Ed, _both_ of you. I just… I want to take it slow.”

Eddie nods. “So we go back to being connected at the hip the other way?” He laughs when Buck shoves him, but still only moves far enough away to sit pressed thigh to thigh.

They’ve missed the majority of the movie by this point, but that’s just as well, too. Eddie watches Buck press his beer to his face to cool down his cheeks, feeling giddy.

It’s just one more night spent together out of what’s apparently going to be a long future of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This show is A Lot but man..... I'm still watching 🤡


End file.
